fmafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fullmetal Fan
Interesting Interesting timing. I'm Hat-chan, btw, if that means anything. CorbeauKarasu 21:45, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :That means nothing at all to me...Full Metal Fan 20:49, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::For future reference, since you seem to be using the frontpage style editor instead of the code style, putting a space into all of the blank categories in character infoboxes will prevent the page from showing those errors. CorbeauKarasu 02:14, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :::I actually like source mode better, but it not the default,even though I think I remember a time when it was. Is there a way to make it the default? Switching to it gets annoying. Full Metal Fan 06:42, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Talk Pages Listen, you've been a great help and I appreciate the work you've been doing, but while we strive to maintain a strict sense of order when editing articles, the Talk Pages are open to everyone. I think I get where you're coming from, but whether or not you think they're relevant, other people's contributions and messages on Talk Pages are not for you to remove or alter. If it's a message left on your own talk page, that's another matter and if it's a matter of spamming talk pages, I'll deal with it accordingly, but most of the time everyone's contributions to talk pages are valid. CorbeauKarasu 12:47, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about that. I though it was the same guy coming back over and over and making that post over and over so I kept removing it. I looked at the activity feed last night and noticed it was you doing it and I thought "Oh no, I think I know what's going on." I'll leave people's comments on the talk pages alone from now on, relevant or not. For others wondering what we're talking about, there is an unregistered contributor on the Amestris Talk Page who put 'I heart Fullmetal Alchemist'. I removed it, thinking it irrelevant, but CorbeauKarasu was bringing it back. However, I thought it was the same person writing it over and over again. But I see the truth now and will stop it. I am changed! Full Metal Fan 17:09, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Your explanation made sense. I forgot how many "Oh, this works one way, but it's exempt here..." backward logic and bad writing that completely litters the first series from start to finish. Tommy-Vercetti 16:57, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks too Thanks! But heh, I think I'm not the only one who deserves such praise. Besides, my mind wanders from one fandom to another (FMA -> Mass Effect -> Borderlands -> Lord of the Rings -> Naruto -> FMA etc) and sometimes it's just hard to stick around a single one. If I become admin though, I sure will take the responsibility seriously. Kiadony 11:42, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Wat? Was that you? Are you also this DaNascat person? 'Cause, if not, I definitely don't think other people should be able to change users' names without their consent and I assume I can undo the alteration, if you like... CorbeauKarasu 18:21, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah sorry about that, I should have said something. DaNascat is a Wikia employee, I contacted them a few days ago to change my username from "Full Metal Fan" to "Fullmetal Fan". Don't worry, I don't multi-account or anything, and it was all done with my knowledge.--Fullmetal Fan 04:57, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Suck my Balls DON'T FUCKING CALL ME A JACKASS, I'M TRYING TO IMPROVE THE CONENT 2003 ANIME SERIES ON EDWARD ELRIC PAGE DUMB ASS MOTHER FKER You're trying to improve the page by deleting whole sections? I must say, I don't understand.--Fullmetal Fan 04:23, November 17, 2010 (UTC) I DELETE THE WHOLE SECTIONS BECAUSE I WANT TO MAKE IT NESSESSARY AND THE FIRST HALF OF THE 2003 ANIME SERIES FOLLOWS THE MANGA A LITTLE CLOSELY. SO LET ME WORK HARD AND STOP BEING A FKING JACKASS AND STOP THINKING I'M TRYING TO MAKE A BIG MESS IN PAGES Look, this wiki is a community. Make edits if you want, but don't delete whole sections that the rest of us worked hard on so you can change the page to be the way you want it.--Fullmetal Fan 01:13, November 18, 2010 (UTC) I was coming in here to tell you not to snark at him for simple and easily removable mistakes...but then I saw this section again...>_> But seriously, though people may be pricks, there isn't a need to start new arguments with them. ^_^ CorbeauKarasu 13:52, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, I shouldn't have been jumping to conclusions either. I like to check on unregistered people's posts, and when I saw that he was unregistered and that he had deleted whole sections, I assumed he was a vandal. However, while I guess he is trying to help, he is going about it the wrong way. Vandals just drive me completely mad.--Fullmetal Fan 03:17, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Ban? Far from it pal i'm still alive.And please tell me why you hope that? :Wow, I needed a laugh. I hope that because you are a vandal. And for the record, "I" is a proper noun and should be capitalized, not to mention that you are supposed to put spaces in between sentences. If you want another grammar lesson, ask Tommy-Vercetti, he'll probably teach you some new words.--Fullmetal Fan 06:40, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Ok, *now* he is blocked. --Kiadony 07:38, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Den Picture Why are you deleting the Den picture? I deleted it. By the way, I just love how you don't sign your name after each comment either. Read the guidelines my ass. It's unnecessary and ugly. You know, if you add something and one of the regulars removes it, take it as a hint that it's not a good addition. The worst thing you can do is keep doing it. It didn't get up and walk away on its own; we deleted it for a good reason. Tommy-Vercetti 22:24, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Elicia section Doesn't fit you say? Are you referring to the size of the photo? I could just shrink it some. -RK 14:16, June 11, 2011 (UTC)-RK-RK 14:16, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Actually, it doesn't fit the article: it's too small to have so many images. Putting more images than that already are makes the article look crowded and makes it's reading more difficult. Turdaewen 14:27, June 11, 2011 (UTC) You are absolutely obsessed with the most bland, pointless characters. Elicia or Rose's baby, like this wikia needs the biggest gallery on the net of them just because you like them. We already have more than enough. We get it, Maes loves Elicia, we don't have to stockpile the gallery full of them together. Tommy-Vercetti 18:17, June 11, 2011 (UTC) You can't put pictures directly across from each other. We usually alternate left and right with pictures every few paragraphs. Fullmetal Fan 18:25, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Alchemy "Physical" world sound also kinda wrong, because both world are "physical"...--Boris Baran 22:20, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, in the first anime, alchemy developed in the alchemical world, while our world developed physics. I don't know how else to say it. Fullmetal Fan 22:54, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :Good question :( P.S.: Funny guy who wrote a message with the caption "Suck my balls" LMFAO --Boris Baran 22:58, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::I think "our world" is fine to use. The 2003 anime does make it quite clear that it's supposed to be our Earth, besides, "physical" is the same as "material" and doesn't really make the science of physics come to mind. Also, it's not like physics don't work in FMA world. I tried to find a proper description for it, too, but if we, say, change it all to "parallel world", it won't be clear that it's meant to be our world anymore. So I say, stick with "our world" - it's silly, but it's true, and as accurate as we can get. --kiadony 17:24, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Resurrection Why remove my edit in Alphonse Elric's trivia? It's a solid fact to put since he really is the only person who actually pulled off a resurrection with alchemy(it's also very rarely acknowledged). Ed gets Envy's sword arm through the heart and Al figures out the right method to do it. Heal the body and pull back the soul before much time has passed(even if it did consume the lives of the thousands of people trapped inside the stone.) In the 2009 anime and manga resurrection was declared impossible and in the 2003 anime every past attempt failed until ep 51. What part of "the dead can't come back to life" and "human transmutation is impossible" do you not understand? Edward was dying, not dead, that's how he was able to be brought "back to life" as you so claim. And sign your posts. Fullmetal Fan 21:06, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Image Policy Hi! Since you're unofficially in charge of policies, can you write an image-related one? I'm not good at writing in a formal style, but I'd like it to include at least these points: spam/FMA-unrelated/vandal/duplicate/otherwise obviously unneeded images should be deleted with no discussion; fan art should be deleted, too, excluding fan-made pics such as the Flamel symbol, the State Alchemist crest etc (can't think of a good description for them); anything else can be put up for deletion, though I don't think discussion would be necessary in most cases. Perhaps we could ask users to report images to admins, since some really nasty ones might stick around somewhere and I personally rarely have time to browse through all of them. What do you think? --kiadony --talk to me-- 10:46, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Also, I guess we should allow FMA-unrelated images for Userspace use, as long as they aren't inappropriate. --kiadony --talk to me-- 12:00, September 14, 2011 (UTC) So you guys FINALLY noticed all the hentai that was uploaded by that maniac during one day? I saw it the first day and was going to shift attention over, but I was actually curious at how long it would stay, or if by some chance it wasn't against policy. When I used to visit other wikis, ones that have 1000+ pics uploaded everyday, it's understandable that some hentai would sneak in and stay up. So, I was rather curious at how long they'd stay, or if anyone besides me had already noticed them or not.Tommy-Vercetti 13:09, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :Tommy, that was terribly irresponsible. Don't you understand that me and CK don't have time to patrol this Wiki 24/7? This is YOUR responsibility as an editor who cares (and you claim that you do) to point out such things. And no, I've had the idea of the image policy in mind way before that. I just finally had time to get to it, and to deleting these 138 unneeded images one by one with a laggy internet and a fever. And you just sit by and watch, as if you have nothing to do with it. --kiadony --talk to me-- 13:32, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :The fact that they weren't removed made me think they were fine, so I didn't care. That guy did just more than upload hentai, so I don't know why those were deleted. :Keep in mind how every other time I've seen people troll with images, they go immediately noticed, like that Larry Flynt guy. Those pictures were deleted within 2 hours, so and since everyone else had been on in the same time for days, I figured it was obvious and no one checked and that they were fine. Not like the first time I've seen such images on a wikipedia. Tommy-Vercetti 14:06, September 14, 2011 (UTC) I've removed the other images because, well... Name at least one good reason they should be here. These were mostly fanart which is of no use on the canon Wiki. Let them be on deviantart/flickr/tumblr/photobucket/whatever. Still, what you (and whoever else who saw them but kept silent) did was irresponsible. You thought them were fine? Don't you understand that no one in their right mind would let hentai stay if they could remove it? So, if anything like this happens again, do report it. Tag the darn images for deletion. Bring it up somehow, but don't sit back and pretend like you have nothing to do with it, after all you are an active editor and such behaviour is just weird for someone like you. --kiadony --talk to me-- 14:39, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Yet you kept two random images from him? Makes a lot of sense. /sarcasm If we're on the topic of images that should be uploaded or not, personally, I'd have no qualms at all with FMA hentai over, say, something entirely unrelated, like Naru-fail images or even Bleach. There's one right now that can be seen. Why's it there? What purpose does it have? Not uploaded to a profile, so, that gets to stay, huh? Again, your reasoning makes so much sense. And by the way, he uploaded more than just random fanart. I saw a lot of screencaps and tons of other things. Bye Bye Logic. See you next fall. Tommy-Vercetti 14:43, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :You think I let them stay because I wanted them to stay? I just can't delete them anymore since Wikia or maybe Firefox won't let me, but it this should be temporarily. Also, if there are other images out there that should be deleted, point me to them. And yeah, these screenshots he uploaded were mostly low-quality and/or showing something we already have images of, i. e. duplicate images. Actually, I'm in favour of deleting any images that are unused, because, again, the wiki is not an image-hosting site. But we'll see what others think. --kiadony --talk to me-- 15:02, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :Simply deleting ALL images that aren't used isn't smart policy either. I remember editing that Chimera page and finding an old picture of Cornello's Chimera that must have been uploaded years ago, but I thought it was perfect to add to the page and bingo. I've added a few more too that haven't been used, but I kept them open just to have them in case. As long as they relate to FMA in some way, they should be kept, since you never know what the future will bring. :However, anything that's not related to FMA, unless it's used on someone's profile, has no purpose whatsoever. Tommy-Vercetti 15:22, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Well, of course, I just found a pretty nice image of Lust and Envy that could probably be used. I'm not unreasonable; I'm not going to just go ahead and delete everything without asking anyone. What I want from people is more cooperation: let's talk more, discuss everything in order to improve the Wiki. I really really wish we had a more active community here. I'll get to seeking out these completely-unrelated images once everything is back to working for me. Fanart, IMO, shouldn't stay (unless it's used for a profile page): we're canon Wiki not fanon. Since you are more active than anyone here, it'd be very nice of you to keep track of things that can be easily lost in scrollback. I didn't mean to be rude to you, heck I never mean to be rude to anyone, but it really did feel as if you were mocking us for not noticing these pics. --kiadony --talk to me-- 15:53, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :It looks good, thank you, Fullmetal Fan. --kiadony --talk to me-- 06:44, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks, it was no problem. If there's anything else I can add just feel free to ask. Fullmetal Fan 07:04, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh, forgot to mention - you should probably add something about low-quality images, such as very small and crispy ones. We don't want these to be posted in the articles, right? I think we shouldn't allow screenshots with subs to be posted, too. Watermarks are fine, however, simply because if we forbade them, we'd have to replace most screenshots that we already have >.> --kiadony --talk to me-- 08:17, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I wish people would choose the smallest watermarks though. The ones on the subs aren't hardly even noticeable, but the ones that have a giant "FUNIMATION" across them always look terrible. I have no idea why anyone would ever choose to upload those.Tommy-Vercetti 13:08, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, I agree about Funimation, their watermark is really big and ugly. Fortunately we don't get many images with it, so I guess issues with them can be solved individually, i. e. there's no need to specifically mention it in the policy. --kiadony --talk to me-- 13:41, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay, it's been added, and I also added some stuff about the size of watermarks. If there's anything else, just let me know. Fullmetal Fan 17:37, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Greed Trivia You: "irrelevant" No, it's not irrelevant. The point of the trivia section is to put little facts and things that people didn't know/notice. And wikis are dictionaries, are they not? The point of a dictionary is to tell all known facts about things, not to be nitpicky. Nayr1000 13:41, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay, if that's how you feel, whatever. T-V agrees with you so I won't go two against one. I just think that trivia about an actor would be better suited to a page about said actor rather than the character they play. Also, wikis are more like encyclopaedias than dictionaries. Encyclopaedia = information about a particular subject, dictionary = information about words. I suppose a dictionary could be a considered a type on encyclopaedia in the way a cat is considered an animal, but you can look at a cat or a dog and call it an animal, but you can't call a cat a dog. Wow, that was a really long, pointless, nerdy rant, wasn't it? :) Fullmetal Fan 18:10, September 16, 2011 (UTC) If there WAS a Troy Baker page, I'd agree with you, but I'm really not a fan of making dub pages beyond Edward (since Vic is really the only one famous enough from the dub to warrant one), let alone EVERY cast member. Even in Japanese, we only got Ed and Al's actresses. And since Father's page has "Kent Williams voiced this guy from the 2003 series" it's more or less in the same vein with this Troy Baker trivia on Greed. Though I only think that way because he did go on to play Greed in Brotherhood. Tommy-Vercetti 19:01, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Broncodan83's Edits Can you help me with something. I just want you to tell T-V to stop deleting everything I put on the wiki like what I put on Wrath earlier just please help me I just want to tell everyone what I know about fullmetal alchemist because it`s my Favorite anime and manga so please help I don`t care what T-V says because if you don`t help me I`m blocking him from everything I edit ok.Broncodan83 00:38, November 15, 2011 (UTC) The only reason I or anyone else on the wiki doesn't undo all your edits is because Tommy beats us to it. I was in the process of undoing your last one when he did it first. Just listen to what we're telling you and you'll be fine: don't upload fan art or pictures we already have, don't add useless trivia about how a character is similar to a character from another anime, etcetera etcetera. No one is going to help you until you get your act together, period. Fullmetal Fan 01:14, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I didn`t know to put that in there or not know what you and C-K are pretty awesome I just need some support sometimes with my details.Broncodan83 01:30, November 15, 2011 (UTC) And don't go blaming me for all your troubles. FMF and CK have said it that they would have reverted them too, I was just quickest on the draw.Tommy-Vercetti 16:00, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Jist tell everybody to leave me alone because I HATE MY DAMN LIFE SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE I DON`T DESERVE TO BE ON THIS WIKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Broncodan83 20:40, November 15, 2011 (UTC) What the hell? Talk about bipolar. Then don't be. No one is forcing you. I just find it funny that when you finally come to an understanding with people here, you suddenly explode like this. Tommy-Vercetti 21:03, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Last Words What happened to the last words on everyone thats deceased? 01:06, December 11, 2011 (UTC) (oh yeah im the user for broncodan83 i just forgot my password.) We've been discussing this for a while, we felt that they added little to the wiki and made it look unprofessional. If you want to check out the discussion it's on CK's talk page here. Fullmetal Fan 03:13, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Becoming an Administrator How is it that you became a wiki administrator, what is the usual reason to be accomplishing this.Pscott22 01:16, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Basically to become an admin you need to be a regular contributor to the wiki, help people out, etcetera. You can probably request to become an administrator if you work hard and help out a lot with the wiki, but as far as I know the administrators we have now have been assigned without asking. CorbeauKarasu is probably the guy to ask about it, he the one in charge around here and has been here the longest. Fullmetal Fan 07:38, January 30, 2012 (UTC) The boxes thing The only reason I undid your edit to episode 5 of you putting those collapsable boxes was because on that page you included the Episode Notes part, and that was the only way I could figure to change it. I think it was a mistake on your end too, since you didn't do it for any other pages. Tommy-Vercetti 17:51, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh thanks, I see what you mean now. I was wondering why you undid one edit but not all of them. For future reference the boxed text is everything in between Full Synopsis |Full Synopsis = and |undefinded. Fullmetal Fan 01:28, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Rules Hi. I'm sorry to put something fake on her (the emily rockbell page) delete it if you want. Oxygen Oxygen is not combustible. Whoever thought of the idea of Flame Alchemy obviously knows no chemistry whatsoever. 06:19, March 15, 2012 (UTC)ls Oxygen itself is not combustible, but it is necessary for combustion to take place. It's said that when Mustang transmutes he changes the oxygen level in the air, while in reality he'd be changing various gasses, so it's somewhat of a half-truth. The little scientific inaccuracies really don't bother me too much, I mean alchemy doesn't work either. All in all it was just simpler for Arakawa to put that Mustang adjusts the oxygen level rather go into the complexities of how it really works. I'm sure she knows that's not what really happens, and it's not like FMA is a scientific journal either. Plus it was Havoc that explained it and he's kind of a dim bulb. :) Fullmetal Fan 09:38, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Den Picture 2 Why did you delete the Den picture? I do say, it is of much better quality than the one up there now. -RK First of all, it's not a better picture. The quality in terms of resolution may have been better, but we look at more than that. Why would we want a picture of Den looking sad like that? It's stupid. Second, preview your edits, your picture took up half the page. We use 300 pixels for our infoboxes (the current Den image was a bit smaller but I fixed that). Third, when you make posts on talk pages you need to sign your posts using four tildes (~) or the signature button, putting "RK" isn't enough. Fullmetal Fan 07:11, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Fitting in I'm a bit confused about Denny's page, is the picture altogether useless or would it be okay if the thumbnail was shrunk to a lower resolution? Is there a policy where we can only have 1 pic per page or something? +y@talk 23:14, March 21, 2012 (UTC) The picture itself was fine, the problem is that it's a small article and it doesn't take many pictures to clutter it up. Frankly I think that page could do without any pictures other than the one in the infobox. If you really want to add the picture I suppose you could put a gallery with some thumbnails at the bottom, but we don't really do that so I can't guarantee you it would stay up. Fullmetal Fan 08:58, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Sorry! Sorry, It must have loaded one of my older edits. Lin Yao 04:04, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Deuteragonist Fine, I'll stop and move on to other articles. McCrillisNsiah2 20:11, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh, what did FMF say differently from me to finally convince you? His post wasn't exactly nice either. You're a textbook idiot; developed such a bias for one person in particular, me, but yet if anyone else says the same thing, in the same tone, you back down. The intellect of a dog, to be sure. Tommy-Vercetti 20:13, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Fanon Images First, I have no idea what a fanon image is, although there is a very strong guess on what it is. Second, I do not even watch or read Fullmetal Alchemist, so I have no idea what I am talking about myself. The only reason I know about FMA is because my friends keep fangirling them. NicoNekronia Draconis 05:14, May 30, 2012 (EST) "Fanon" is something from fan-fiction which is not canon, that is, it is not considered official in the fiction. The picture you put up was drawn by a fan and is therefore non-canon, so it is not allowed on any articles. If you want to put it on your user page, that's okay. One more thing, please remember to sign your posts on talk pages with four tildes (~) or the signature button. Fullmetal Fan 04:17, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Pictures it was nothing, after all I'm fanatical for FMA, so, find pictures of that is no problem for me. JPPCouto 01:03, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Reverted Edits You really did not have to delete everything I posted. Much of my edits were the truth, and had images showing the truth. Did my edit threaten what you percieved as a perfect page for yourself? Quite selfish.Chidori1,000 09:41, July 4, 2012 (UTC) The big problem was the pictures. You can't just put a bunch of pictures in an article or it will make it look cluttered. We like to alternate pictures between the left and right sides of the page, and usually put no more than one picture per section. For larger sections we might put two, for smaller sections we might put none, and we don't stick pictures in every section. Additionally, for small articles like the Sig page, we usually only have two pictures, one in the info box and one in the article itself. I'm not being selfish, nor did the pictures threaten what I perceived as the "perfect page." The regulars at this wiki have spent a long time coming up with standards for quality, and all I'm trying to do is maintain those standards. Fullmetal Fan 10:02, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Okay, but what about Armstrong's page? His is huge, and it isn't nearly cluttered. What about Armstrong's page? It is enormous, and could have looked cleaner if you didn't remove everything I added. Chidori1,000 12:02, July 4, 2012 (UTC) And as for Darius's page, I left an edit that had nothing to do with images; I converted the list under "Trivia" to bullets and added another fact. Why was that also deleted?Chidori1,000 12:06, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Will I be able to add more pictures if I expand the article I add them too? It would be okay to add more pictures to Armstrong's page, you would just have to spread them out more, they were all bunched together before. And yes, you can also add more pictures to an article if you expand it. As for Darius' page, I meant to leave your bullet and the extra point you made but I screwed up. Fullmetal Fan 18:34, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Armstrong Fight In the anime he does not take the fight seriously for at least the first several minutes. He continues to believe that he has the upper hand even after she lands several good blows. It isn't until their family walks out of the mansion where he realises how tough she is, but it was already too late and he is thrown into the fountain outside and dragged back in, pummeled, and defeated. Honestly, I think that if he took the fight seriously from the start, he really would have won, or if he took it seriously a little sooner, he could have at least had a shot at her. I judge this by the battle with Sloth, where Alex seems to be handling himself much better than her.Chidori1,000 03:41, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Huh, weird. In the manga he gets angry that Oliver tell their father to retire, and says "I will battle you with all my heart, soul, and muscle!!" although I suppose that could just be trash talk. I don't mind having it in then. One more thing, when you put a picture in could you please remember to a period to the end of the description? Thanks. Fullmetal Fan 06:50, July 5, 2012 (UTC)